


Bunny-chan and Koneko-kun

by puss_nd_boots



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animal Play, Dom/sub, Dress Up, Flogging, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki comes upon a kinky bunny outfit and decides he has to have it. When Aoi discovers him wearing it, Ruki finds out he’s not the only one with a taste for kinky animal wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny-chan and Koneko-kun

**Author's Note:**

> Seems there’s a certain outfit that Ruki wore for a recent photoshoot, and some tweets Aoi made as of late . . . (This is also for the Masters/Slaves/Doms/Subs square of my Penisy Kinks Bingo card).

Ruki had come across the bunny outfit almost by accident. He’d been dragged into a sex shop by a rather shy kohai who wanted his help in choosing a sex toy for his new lover. Ruki usually liked to confine the advice he gave juniors to performing, thanks – but this time, he let himself be convinced. (He quietly told himself that his friend owed him later, big-time).

He was glancing around impatiently as the kohai took time, and more time, and still more time poring over a rack of butt plugs of various sizes, shapes and materials. Good Lord, he was worse than Aoi trying to choose between bed partners for the night.

(Not that Ruki was jealous of Aoi’s harem or anything. Perish the thought).

He was casting his glance over a row of dummies displaying various fetish outfits – leather corsets, chaps, crotchless panties – when his eyes fell on something most unusual. It seemed to be a Playboy bunny outfit . . . for a man.

Ruki’s eyes slowly ran down the dummy, starting at the bunny ears (black leather), moving down to the leather collar, the shiny jacket with what looked like a big Chanel logo pinned to it, the matching corset and skirt (yes, it had a skirt, even though it was a man’s outfit).

It should have been ludicrous, ridiculous. And yet, there was something about it that called to him. Something that made it seem alluring, outrageous . . . and definitely sexy. He could feel his heart pounding just looking at the thing.

Oh, and look, it was on sale. Nearly half off. That was probably because nobody but him would find something like this attractive.

“Ruki?” said the voice next to him. “Ruki, I asked you what you thought of this.”

He turned around abruptly and saw a hand shoved in his face wielding a dark blue glass butt plug like a twisted magical girl wand. Anal orgasm power, make up.

“Oh, that,” Ruki said. “Sure – he’d like something like that.”

“You think so? Okay, I’ll get it, then.”

Ruki’s eyes were still fastened on the bunny outfit as his friend paid for the purchase and started to leave. “Are you coming?”

Ruki tore his eyes away. “Why don’t you go on ahead?” he said. “I just saw something I need to pick up for a friend.”

When he left, it was with the bunny costume packed securely in a box and stuck in a bag, along with a nice riding crop. It just looked like it belonged with the outfit, that was all.

* * *

Over the next week or so, Ruki found himself taking out the costume and putting it on whenever he got home in the evening.

He’d strip to the skin and then don it piece by piece – skirt, corset, jacket, bunny ears, adding a pair of his own leather gloves. And then he’d pick up the riding crop and go stand in front of the mirror, admiring himself from all angles.

Ruki wasn’t exactly a virgin to kink. He’d experimented with bondage, spanking, even flogging – and he’d further experimented with both dom and sub roles. He hadn’t, however, worn any costumes for it.

This looked fabulous. Naughty. Dangerous. And somehow, despite the seemingly silly appearance of the bunny ears, sexy as hell. He felt a definite sense of power wearing the costume. He tapped the crop against his hand. What would it be like to have a lover on all fours in front of him, maybe dressed in an animal outfit of his own, begging Ruki to . . .

“Ruki?” came a familiar voice from the front room. “Hey, Ruki, did you accidentally pick up my silver lighter?”

Fuck. Aoi. He must have left the front door unlocked. And he knew that when front doors were left unlocked, that was an open invitation for Aoi to just barge in.

“Ruki? C’mon, I know you’re here . . .”

And then, Aoi paused in the doorway, the bag in his hand dropping to the floor. He’d just seen Ruki’s outfit.

“Whoa,” he said. “What do we have here?”

“Nothing,” Ruki said, quickly. “I don’t have your damn lighter.”

“The hell with the lighter, and that isn’t nothing,” Aoi said. “WOW. Look at the sexy Bunny-chan, here.”

“Don’t call me that!” Ruki snapped.

“Why?” Aoi began to circle him, checking out the outfit from all angles. “It suits you. You’re a very sexy rabbit, you know that?”

“I’m taking this off!” Ruki said, making a beeline for the closet – only to have Aoi step in front of him.

“You’re not going to,” he said. “You like wearing that too much.”

“You’re crazy,” Ruki said.

“I’m crazy? No. I’m seeing you the way you see yourself.”

“And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Ruki said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It means . . .” Aoi wrapped his arms around Ruki’s waist. “That I’m going to show you what I just bought. You might appreciate it.”

He moved across the room, grabbing the bag he’d dropped, and went into the bathroom. Ruki heaved a deep sigh, hand swiping his forehead. Fuck. He had never intended for Aoi to actually see this. Okay, Aoi was one of the men he slept with. He’d experimented with him, too – Aoi had been all too glad to bend over and let Ruki spank him, both with his hand and with a belt.

But an outfit like this? No, this was beyond the pale.

Aoi opened the bedroom door and said, “Now, what could be the perfect mate for a Bunny-chan? How about a Koneko-kun?”

Sure enough, Aoi was wearing cat ears, and nothing else. Furthermore, he went over to Ruki , wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his face against his neck and shoulder, purring.

Excitement was gripping Ruki. This was kinky as hell, especially when Aoi started licking his neck . . .

“Is that your whole costume?” Ruki said, breathlessly.

“No,” Aoi said. “There’s one more piece.”

He leaned over, wiggling his bottom like a stripper with all audience eyes on him. And Ruki could see there was one more piece, all right – a tail. It matched the black fuzz of the ears, and ran from his bottom halfway down his legs. It also wasn’t being held in place by anything visible.

That’s when it hit him that the tail was attached to a butt plug.

“Do you like it?” Aoi wiggled his bottom again. “Every Koneko-kun needs a tail.”

“Oh, my God.” Ruki walked over to Aoi, running a hand along his back. How did Aoi get this in? Furthermore, whatever possessed him to get something like this in the first place? This was way kinkier than he usually . . .

Never mind. He knew the answer to that was “the same thing that possessed me to get the bunny outfit.”

Aoi was continuing to purr, and was leaning over to nuzzle Ruki’s boots now. Ruki looked over at the mirror, and he was greeted by one hell of a hot sight – himself as the master, wrapped in leather, the bunny ears just adding another layer of sex – recalling the expression “fucking like rabbits.”

Aoi was on all fours in front of him, the kitty, the sub, tail wiggling as he rubbed his cheek against Ruki’s boots, as if in worship. Suddenly, Ruki was filled with more of a sense of heat and power than he could remember feeling in a long time.

He found himself taking the riding crop and lightly trailing it over Aoi’s back, letting him feel the leather – the potential for sweet, delicious pain. He felt Aoi shiver a little in response.

“I didn’t say you could do that to my boots, did I?” Ruki said.

Aoi looked up and meowed.

“Speak Japanese,” Ruki said, sternly.

“No,” Aoi said.

“No, what?” Ruki said.

“No, Master,” Aoi replied.

“Then you’re a bad kitty and you need to be punished.” Ruki raised the riding crop. Fortunately, he and Aoi had already established Aoi’s safeword (“ramen”) during their previous experiments – he would have hated to stop the momentum of what they were doing for necessities like that.

Aoi hung his head in mock shame. “Yes,” he said. “Punish me.”

And that was what Ruki needed to hear – Aoi’s consent. He brought the crop down on his back with a hard smack, making Aoi jump and yelp – a human noise now, not a cat one. Ruki felt the impact and saw the red mark when he raised the crop again, and a delicious thrill ran through him.

Controlled pain was power, knowing the other person’s sensory experience was entirely in your hands. And that kind of power could make a short man feel a hundred feet tall. A well-wielded riding crop could make small hands feel like they could hold the entire world.

Ruki brought the instrument down again, and Aoi cried out louder this time, his body arching upward. He varied the location with the third smack, striking across Aoi’s ass, bringing a louder cry that was just this side of being a wail.

“Who’s your master?” Ruki said, before landing another solid hit on the other man’s back.

“You are,” Aoi gasped.

“And who can do whatever he wants with you?” Another whack on his ass, placed carefully as not to dislodge the tail.

“You,” Aoi moaned.

“Then maybe you should show what an obedient kitty you are.” Ruki flung the crop down and moved so he was in front of Aoi, opening a slit in the leather skirt that allowed him to pull out his cock. “Lick me,” he said to the other man.

Aoi leaned over, tongue touching Ruki’s erection (and, yes, he was hard after delivering the smacking), running it from the bottom to the top. He swirled around the head, eyes turning upward toward Ruki with a sultry expression.

“Good,” Ruki murmured, tangling his hand in Aoi’s hair. “Do it faster now, and purr for me.”

Aoi gladly began to slide his tongue up and down the other man’s hardness, purring low in his throat. He rubbed the sensitive area where the head joined the shaft with the soft, slick underside, making Ruki lean his head back, moaning.

“Oh, yes,” he murmured, scratching Aoi’s head as one might do to a cat. “Good kitty.”

Aoi repeated his action, drawing a louder moan. “Lower,” Ruki moaned. “Lick all the way down . . .”

The hot, wet thing slid down his hardness, agonizingly slow in the most wonderful way, and Ruki lost himself in sensation, closing his eyes and surrendering to the hot tingles that were running over every bit of his body. Oh, wow, Aoi was a genius at this. If he didn’t put a stop to this, he’d be coming. Not that he didn’t want to splatter his kitty’s face with white, but he wanted to be in that hot ass.

“Enough,” he told Aoi. “On all fours in front of me, now.”

Aoi continued to lick, however, and Ruki grabbed his hair, pulling just hard enough to inflict a tantalizing bit of pain. “I said enough!” Ruki barked. “You don’t want me to punish you again, do you?”

“No, master,” Aoi said.

“Then on your hands and knees, now!” And Ruki watched as the other man took the position, the red marks he’d inflicted earlier put on proud display. They were almost as arousing a sight as that beautiful ass with its intriguing tail.

He bent over and brought his tongue to the bottom of one of the red marks, slowly starting to lick along it, like it was a path he had to follow. He heard Aoi moan, softly, at the stimulation of overly-sensitive skin, at the pleasure brought where Ruki had inflicted pain.

He moved his head over to the next mark and did the same thing, adding a few kisses here and there, bending his head so he could brush the leather bunny ears along it – and the slightly rough texture of those created a bit of pain that contrasted with the earlier pleasure, causing Aoi to let out a small “Oh!”

“Such a beautiful kitty,” Ruki murmured before moving his head down to Aoi’s ass, licking his way along the first of the two marks, following the shape of the curve. Aoi had a bottom unlike any man Ruki had ever been with – in contrast to his slender form, it was definitely curved and shapely, something a man could grab onto.

Aoi was making purring noises again – without Ruki’s command, but he wasn’t going to punish him. Not when the combination of the sound and the feel of that firm flesh under his tongue was making his cock throb.

He leaned over to rub the bunny ears over the gorgeous ass again, then shifted his head a little so he was rubbing the front of his hair against him instead, letting Aoi feel a contrast between rough and smooth. “I’ll be back,” he told the other man. “Don’t move.”

Ruki got up and went over to his nighttable, grabbing the lube, a condom and a box of baby wipes. When he returned to Aoi, he knelt behind him, gently grasping the tail. “It’s a shame I have to pull this out,” he said. And, indeed, it was, since it looked so damn hot - but it was in the way of Ruki’s ultimate goal.

He slid the butt plug out, gently, then pulled off his right glove, taking the lube bottle and slicking his fingers. The plug had opened Aoi up enough that this wouldn’t take much to get him ready.

One finger went in so easily that Ruki was able to go right to two, and then three shortly after that. He pushed them in and out, gently, feeling the tightness start to loosen.

“Tell me what it is you want,” he said.

“Fuck me,” Aoi moaned.

“Ask nicer.” Ruki kept his fingers in Aoi’s ass, but swatted one cheek with the other hand.

“Fuck me, please, Master.” Aoi pushed his hips backward, fucking himself more on Ruki’s fingers.

“Will you be a kitty for me again, whenever I want it?”

“Yes, Master!” Aoi moaned.

“Good boy.” Ruki slid the fingers out and reached for the condom. As he tore the wrapper open, he looked up at the mirror. Oh, what a sight that was. Aoi on all fours, cat ears perched on his head, looking every inch the submissive catboy, and himself still wrapped in leather, sporting the bunny ears. It was like something from a perverse version of a child’s tale, the rabbit and the cat.

He slicked the condom and pushed the skirt aside more, bringing himself to Aoi’s entrance. Grasping his hips, he began to push in, slowly. “Tell me how it feels,” he commanded.

“It hurts,” Aoi murmured, “but it’s a good hurt. You’re filling me so much . . .”

“And you like being filled?” Ruki slowed down a little, since Aoi had reported pain.

“Yes,” Aoi moaned.

“When it feels good, I want you to purr.” Ruki reached around Aoi’s face, tracing this fingers of his still-gloved hand over his lips. “Purr for me like a good kitty.”

Sure enough, when Ruki pushed in a little more, he was rewarded with a long, low sound from Aoi. He paused, letting the other man get used to the sensation, and reached for the top of his head, gently scratching behind the ears.

He wondered if one reason Aoi was finding this such a turn-on was that he was so rarely in the submissive role, given that his kohai harem always seemed to want to bend over for him. If this was what he wanted, Ruki would definitely give him more of it.

“Purr for me more,” he said as he began a slow, gentle thrust, and Aoi responded, the erotic sound going right to Ruki’s cock. He looked at the mirror again and watched himself plunge into the other man’s body, the expression on Aoi’s face growing more blissful every time he pushed in a little deeper, a little harder.

“Look at the mirror,” he commanded Aoi. “Watch me fucking you.” Aoi lifted his head, his eyes fixed on the show they were putting on, the sight of Ruki behind him, the leather bunny possessing him fully, hands moving over his shoulders and back, the ungloved one scratching him, the little bit of pain making the purr turn to a full-blown moan.

Ruki picked up on that. He leaned over so he could grab the riding crop, and then, as he thrust hard into the other man, he smacked his side with it – not as hard as he did before, just enough to spice the pleasure with a little pain. Aoi let out a cry.

“You’re only going to get more of that,” Ruki said, and smacked him again, watching Aoi’s face as he did so – the sharp, intense expression, the way he sharply drew a breath, the beads of sweat running down his chest and stomach . . . fuck, he was gorgeous and hot, the very embodiment of sex, like some ancient fertility god.

“Ah!” Aoi cried as Ruki combined a hard thrust – hitting a very sensitive area – with another smack of the crop, his body burning with the heady mix of pain and pleasure, his hips churning as he thrust back against the other man. The friction of the leather against his ass and legs created more hot sensation, and he rubbed against him with every backward movement.

“Tell me how my cock feels in you.” Another smack with the crop.

“So hard,” Aoi murmured. “So hard and so good . . .”

“And you’re a cock-hungry kitty.” Ruki brought the crop down again. “You can never get enough.”

“Ah!” Aoi gasped. “Yes . . . yes, master, I can never get enough . . .”

“Good.” Ruki dropped the crop, and reached around Aoi’s body, grabbing his erection with the gloved hand. “Because I like cock-hungry kitties.” He began to stroke, and Aoi groaned loudly at the roughness of the leather on his most sensitive flesh.

Ruki began to moan as he thrust harder and deeper into Aoi, as his fingers continued their stroking, running along the hard length, exploring every inch of it. He was getting close to coming, because Aoi felt so fucking good, looked so good . . .

He thrust in hard, hitting Aoi’s prostate dead-on, and Aoi suddenly flung his head back, crying out as his body trembled over and over, pushing back harder onto Ruki . . . which touched off Ruki’s own orgasm, letting out an animal sound as he thrust into the other man, ecstasy flooding him in white-hot waves.

The two of them collapsed to the floor, and Ruki pulled Aoi into his arms, tenderly stroking his hair, kissing him, cuddling him. Aoi buried his head in Ruki’s chest, still trembling.

It had been pretty damn intense for them both.

When Aoi finally lifted his head, he brought his lips to Ruki’s. “You’re an even better dom than I thought you’d be, Bunny-chan,” he murmured.

“You’re still calling me that?” Ruki was snuggled against him, eyes closed. “Chan” was not what you usually called someone who’d just forced you to call him “Master.”

“It suits you,” Aoi murmured. “Just like the costume. Fuck, I need a cigarette.”

Ruki got up, stripping off the come-covered glove and going to his bedside table, bringing back the pack of cigarettes, lighter and ashtray. He lit one, handed it to Aoi, and lit another for himself. Aoi leaned his head on Ruki’s shoulder as they both inhaled.

“What did you mean,” Ruki said, “that you were seeing me like I see myself? When I was looking in the mirror?”

“Just the way you were looking at yourself from every angle,” Aoi said. “I could tell that outfit was turning you on. You like being kinky, and you haven’t done it enough.”

“I’ve been kinky with you before,” Ruki said.

“A couple of spanks?” Aoi said. “That’s like having a couple of shrimp chips when you want a whole plate of tempura. You needed more.”

“What makes you say that?” Ruki said.

“Why did you buy that outfit?” Aoi said.

Ruki took another deep drag. “It felt right. It was like I was meant to have it.”

“And you were,” Aoi said. “I saw it in your closet, you know. Last week, when you made me dinner? When you were cooking, I came in here to make a phone call.” Probably to one of his kohai harem, Ruki thought.

“You bought the cat gear just to use on me, didn’t you?” Ruki said.

“What can I say?” Aoi replied. “I’m a kinky boy, too.”

Ruki reached up and stroked Aoi’s hair. “I guess we’re going to be doing this again,” he said.

“Well, I sure as hell wouldn’t mind it.” Aoi flicked his eyes toward Ruki with a teasing expression. “And I don’t think you would either, Bunny-chan.”

Ruki bristled. “During sessions, I don’t want to hear that. You’re to call me Master.”

“But this isn’t a session now, is it, Bunny-chan?” Aoi said. “Though it can be later, if you’re up for it.”

Ruki sighed. His new nickname wasn’t going away anytime soon. But he’d put up with it if it meant more nights like this.

There was a reason that outfit called out to him. It’s because it was a call he was ready to hear, and answer. 


End file.
